


Charming Devil

by jokerswild



Series: Tales of vampire Bofur [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, but there's talk of others being bitten, concerned Nori, no one actually gets bitten, vampire!Bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerswild/pseuds/jokerswild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is one of the most charming dwarrows in all of Middle Earth when he's hungry</p><p>Nori really is a good friend when he's not chasing off your dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming Devil

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I love the idea of Bofur's cheery persona being a cover. One of my favorite headcanons is that Bofur and Nori are literally partners in crime but no one expects Bofur because he does seem like he'd be too nice to hang out with Nori's crowd.
> 
> Also vampires are fun and I haven't seen Bofur being a vampire yet.
> 
> And it's almost Halloween which is the perfect time for vampires!
> 
> It was also really fun to write

“Bofur.” A familiar voice calls to him but he's tempted not to stop. He's so close to getting what he needs, he can hear and feel the pulse under his lips speeding up. It would take just a second to open his mouth and sink long white fangs into the dwarrowdam's neck.

“Bofur!” The voice calls again but this much more insistent than before. Apparently his meal would have to wait.

“Looks like we'll have to continue this another time, love,” he whispers into her ear, earning him a delightful shiver in return. He gently takes her hand and leads her away from the wall they had been leaning against, giving her a playful twirl before bowing deep, sweeping his hat off his head and kissing the back of her hand. She giggles while she takes the appendage back and gives him a bow in return before heading out of the empty alley way.

“You should know better than to get between a dwarrow and his meal,” he jokes as he leans against the wall, placing his hat back where it belongs. He knew that it was Nori standing in the shadows long before he spoke and chased that lovely lady off. His friend permanently smelled like tavern and tea that no one would believe he drank when he was alone.

“What do you think you're doing, Bo?” The tone of his voice implies that he's not for joking tonight, in fact the other dwarrow is very serious which is unusual for him when they're together.

“What part of “getting between a dwarrow and his meal” didn't you understand?” Bofur asks, watching Nori as he takes a few steps towards him. 

“You were really going to take her right here? You're right around the corner from one of the busiest taverns in Belegost! Anyone can come around the corner and see you!” The thief hisses.

“Ack, no one pays attention to what a pair of dwarrows might be doing in a back alley,” Bofur scoffs as he pushes off from the wall, ready to leave.

“You're going to get caught with that attitude and then what?” Nori growls and he grabs a handful of the vampire's coat sleeve and uses it to push him back against the wall. Bofur might be surprised with how fast he's maneuvered if they hadn't known each other since they were dwarflings. He knows that Nori will never be the biggest dwarrow in the Blue Mountains, but he will always be the fastest.

Well the fastest besides himself. No one can outrun a vampire.

“I'm not going to get caught unless someone says something,” he deadpans. He's been a creature of the night long enough to know how to not get caught and the fact that Nori is treating him like some newly turned pup is getting on his nerves.

“You know I wouldn't tell anyone,” he scoffs.

“Aye, I do. So then there's nothing to worry about.” Bofur tries to go but the thief only grabs onto his upper arms harder, a feeble attempt to keep him against the wall.

“Do you actually want to end up as a pile of ash under Thorin's boot? You have to be more careful, Bo.”

With that Bofur is done with being lectured by Nori. With his unearthly speed and strength, he flips their positions so that the other dwarrow is against the wall with his wrists pinned next to the peaks of his hair. He doesn't miss the way the other dwarrow's pulse picks up, interestingly not out of fear, and remembers that still has yet to have dinner.

“And what would you have me do, Nori, hmm? I still need to eat and I can't feed off the little woodland creatures remember?” He growls. The vampire remembers those few weeks of absolute torture after he first changed, before he could control himself. He and Nori had tried using deer and rabbits and whatever else they could get their hands on for him to feed of off but the animals only served to make him sick.

“Feed from me,” the thief whispers which causes both of them to pause for a moment, “just from me.” Bofur studies him for a moment before he busts out laughing.

“Just from you? I think you've spent one too many nights in a jail cell, Nori. You know very well what happens to the people I drink from,” he finishes on a giggle and wipes a tear from his eye. When they figured out that animal blood couldn't sustain him, they worked on a different method. Bofur would go as long as he could before he would feed and then he would simply drain a single person and repeat the cycle. Every time he would push himself to wait just one more hour or just one more night.

He can wait a full two weeks now, comfortably. He can go a month if he absolutely has to but after the two weeks he gets crankier as the days go by and by the end of the month he's ready to drain the entire mountain. The other major draw back to waiting so long is that he needs more blood, which results in more dead bodies.

“I've been thinking about it-” the ginger dwarrow starts to say but Bofur cuts him off.

“Oh you have, have you? Now why would you be thinking so much about little ol' me?” A lesser dwarrow would have blushed at the implication but Nori has always had one wicked poker face.

“If you drink less more often, you won't leave so many corpses lying around,” the thief continues as if he hadn't been interrupted. Bofur considers this for a second, in theory it sounded like it would work but as a vampire he was sure he knew just how much one dwarrow could lose in blood before things became problematic. It didn't help either that his friend was a smaller dwarf.

“Absolutely not, Nori,” he growls, lips just a few scant inches from the other dwarrow's. Of all the dwarves in all of Middle Earth, the thief is on the short list of people that he won't drink from. Because he's always known about his best friend's feelings even before he turned. The only thing that kept them apart before was the people that Nori knew, those same people are the reason that he hardly goes back to Dori's.

Those people are nothing compared to the predator that has him pressed against the wall right now. Bofur could rip them to pieces with minimal effort and somewhere deep down, he knows that he would if something happened ever to Nori.

“It's the best solution, Bo. You won't get caught if the bodies stop piling up,” the other dwarrow whispers harshly, pushing his head towards the other dwarf's only to have him pull away completely.

“There's no guarantee that I won't drain you and I do like having you around,” he mutters as he turns to go.

“You wouldn't drain me, you're just a coward.” Nori hisses and Bofur has him pressed back against the tavern wall before the thief can even register what's happened.

“A coward am I? That's bloody rich coming from you. Want to tell me again, dearest Nori, why it is I'm a creature of the night and you aren't?” The vampire growls, he knows its a low blow even before the words leave his mouth and that he's playing on one of the few things the ginger dwarrow truly feels guilty about. In truth Bofur didn't blame Nori at all for his change, there was no way that he could have known what was going to happen that night. That didn't stop the other from blaming himself though.

It wasn't fair to bring up that night but Bofur wasn't aiming to fight fair. Even before when they'd end up in fights, they didn't do fair fights because fair fights meant them losing. He wants Nori to hate him and stay away, it would be better for them both anyway. The ginger thief wouldn't accidentally end up a vampire and Bofur could learn to deal with his absence long before Nori's time was up.

That doesn't stop his stomach from twisting uncomfortably when he sees just a flash of hurt in those grey eyes before the thief buries the feeling.

“You don't think I know what you're up to? This isn't about saving me from a stake, this is about you trying to make up for what happened that night,” he says with a smug grin. Nori attempts to push the vampire away and he allows it, taking a few steps back to lean against the opposite wall.

“You know where I'll be when you need me,” Nori states flatly before he's up and over the wall of the tavern.

“Because you're always so reliable right?” Bofur calls after him. He knows its another low blow but he needs all help he can get to persuade Nori that this was a bad idea. The problem was that his friend was one the most stubborn dwarrows outside the line of Durin that had ever existed. Once the thief got an idea in his head, it would take nothing short of a miracle to get him off of it.

Now that he's alone he feels like shit and he's not sure if its because of that look in his eyes or because he missed a perfectly good meal. Either way he hates this feeling but its too late now to feed unless he gets lucky on the way home and finds someone up to no good.

The vampire rights his hat on his head and takes the long way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](http://bofurs.co.vu/) if you want to drop by and say hello you're more than welcome to!


End file.
